1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device generally includes a display panel and a driver. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels. The driver generates various driving voltages and control signals to drive the display panel.
A driving voltage for obtaining optimal picture quality for each type of image may vary according to a type or a structure of the display device.